neos_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Neos Star Series
Saga 1:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family Chapter 1:Without a Nest Route 1:Rebellious Heart! The Blue Fur Hero! As the Hero "Tergoku" emerged from the Spaceship he found himself on a Space Colony at the size of 4 Asia... Alongside him is his trusty friend Rito; who by some strange twist of fate is a talking dog but is not a dog but a Noishe; his cousin Roxas who fill with Anicent wisdom for his age; Tasuku Uehara a highly intelligent Wolfman Demihuman and his girlfriend; Aguri Amano a stealthy spy alien Meerkat and; a Newman who good with Robotics, Chiaki Hoshinomori. Route 2:The Rebellious Heart! Awakening! On his way to school, Tergoku once again open the mysterious app on his phone and then see a Blonde Wing Alien-Auraian Hybrid name Ann being offered a ride to school by the Teacher, Suguru Obiwani. As he and Rito see them go to school, a Shark Alien-Auraian Hybrid name Ryuji show up calls Obiwani a preverted Teacher. Tergoku and, Rito get acquainted with Ryuji and inquired on what he meant, which opening the path to another world; a Domain Town called "Obiwani's Palace". He and Ryuji encounter Phantom Obiwani who is about to kill Ryuji while Tergoku is restrained. Route 3:The Rebellious Heart! Emergency! Finally arriving in Serpent Viridian Square, Tergoku and Ryuji is cornered by CG Officer Jenny who asks why he is carrying Rito instead of having it on a leash. After explaining, Jenny takes Tergoku and Aguri to the Animal Clinic where Nurse Joy begins treatment on the injured Rito who got stomachs poison. Tasuku, Roxas and Chiaki heard the news from Tergoku explain everything as they enter the Action Zone. Route 4:The Rebellious Heart! Cognitions! As Tergoku, Ryuji and Rito try to figure out how to get back in, Rinka discover the traveling history as the Trio discover that she appeared without them knowing while they re-enter Obiwani's Palace and Morgana is shock that they return here as they need to study the faces of the witness... Meeting Phantom Obiwani again, the Phantom reveals that he intentionally injured Ryuji's leg while acting as his advisor to ruin Ryuji's ability to participate in athletics again. His scheme is for the principal to invest in his volleyball team only and gain admiration and submission from all the students of his school, but Ryuji was a great threat to him for drawing that attention. Feeling piss about it, Tergoku decided to fight back and stop Obiwani's plan as he, Rinka, Morgana and Rito fight. Route 5:Red Wings Tempest! Lady Seto! As Tergoku being chased by him on the rooftop he slip and, falls through the roof of the Royal Knights Academy bathroom onto Princess Lisesharte "Lishe" Jurai of the Neo Galaticia Civilization and sees a brand on her stomach. The next day. As Rinka ask Rito about the job Tergoku is doing while doing research on the Lost Civilization of the Seikonians... Rito informed her that it is connected to the Terraforming on a few dozen Solar Systems that been dead for a few hundred thousand years and recent events. Meanwhile at the Royal Dorms Dungeon Cell, Tergoku wait for the chance for him to be let out and tell his side of the story when a young girl name Hikari Yuri show up to question him about his pendant as he point out that it is a present from his Adoptive Mother; Seres. Route 6:Red Wings Tempest! Evidence Search! Rinka wondering why is Tergoku informing Lishe about the connection between the Domain Palaces and Obiwani's crime as Ryuji see that the only way is to get the victim to confess... Lishe is shocked but curious about the truth is more deeper then what meet the eyes. Meanwhile at the Patio of Tergoku's house; Kairi is worry about the continuation of her idiot male cousins and twin brother as they're are focus on their own path for the future when a Mysterious Man show up and tell her that she should have take matter into her own hands. Kairi got an idea as the Mysterious Man left. Route 7:Red Wings Tempest! Tragedy at the school! Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower... Yin Sid created a power that allows Ninjors to use Aeon outside of Pulse Palace. As he sense that there have been movement around the Frontier Planet as of late when he learn that more and more Rōn'u-Ingā are appearing Galactic Central Ring. The next day, Shiho attempts suicide by jumping off the school roof but fails when she survives the fall. Upon learning of it, Ann is shocked and saddened. Before she passed out, Shiho reveals Obiwani has something to do with it. After an injured and comatose Shiho is hospitalized, Ann vows to seek the answers behind the reasons and get revenge for her friend. Meanwhile when Roxas and Ryuji heard from Zuuki Mishima that Obiwani called Shiho a day before, Roxas and Ryuji realizes that Obiwani has molested her. Ryuji angrily confronts Obiwani about this, resulting in Obiwani's intending to disbanding the Martial Arts and, Media Clubs. Overhearing that the Roxas and Ryuji wants to expose Obiwani's crime, Ann asks to join them, but Ryuji harshly tells her not to get involved. Route 8:Team Debut! Shadow Den Hall! Earlier... Tasuku and Chiaki were walking through Stone Palletburg and Chiaki told Tasuku about one of Tergoku's fiancées' names. Tasuku realize that by the conversation he have with Roxas the other day, shock by the fact that Tergoku meet one of his fiancées that is his type, he freak out... As Tergoku see that Aguri is depressed, he took her to a Café. The Present... After Tergoku told everyone about what happened during the time Roxas' team is planting the Probe... Morgana inform them the next stage of the operation... Make the decree to attack the Palace; take his Flag and exposed the Conspirators... Ann think that it's time for Aguri to start seeing someone new but, Aguri refuse as they need to focus stoping Obiwani... 11 days later. Ryuji put up the Universal LiveStream video decrees on all of the school post boards as it freak Obiwani out. Route 9:Team Debut! Reputation Ruin! Meanwhile at the Left Balcony... Ryuji's group is dealing with a Heartless Witch and Three Arcknights... Ino is curious on why are a bunch of Knight protecting a Witch as Rito discover that those witches must be the one who protecting Obiwani as they shoot out a few Magic Spell call "Fireball" on them. But Ryuji and Rito shield Ino with both "Skull Guard" and "Focus Shield" as Ino hit the Arcknights with a "Psi-Barrage". Ino and Ryuji are also curious about that spell that the Witch is using as Rito point out that it's similar to the stuff he and Tergoku read at the Celestian Library known as "Alchemy Arts". At the Right Balcony.... The Silence Witch call upon a few Armor Beowulfs to protect her as Zack and Hinata charge through them with Swords and Fists... Shika thinks that is a little bit difficult as he see a chance for victory. Back at the Left Balcony... Rito use "Howling Lance" to stun the Arcknights while Ryuji use "Hammer Beat" to send the Arcknights Flying so Ino finished off the Witch with Cherry Bombardment as it revealed Headmaster Kibayakawa of the Academy's Phantom self. Chapter 2:The Decree Hour Route 10:Now it's Time! Golden Week! Golden Week... Tergoku tries to clarify things to her, but the infinitely inquisitive Newman Hybrid continues to roam the city for anything that piques her interest, much to the sorrow of his wallet. While in the middle of the Solaria's curious adventure, Tergoku asked Solaria why did she took a interest in him, since Kirtyan and Newmen have 5 Centicycles of hate and violence. She also stated that she saw the true Nature of the Newmen, leading to Shido's conclusion that She have it rough. As well, Yuki was seen watching the two from the shadows. Solaria then notice the Restaurant, Tergoku manages to afford taking Solaria to a rather expensive restaurant thanks to the Royalites he received for his Repulsor Reactors. Tergoku gets a surprise when many of the employees inside are actually people from Ninjor Steel, going undercover to monitor his' date. Aguri is no exception to this; after suggesting a "this one too" meal, which Solaria single-handedly consumes, Aguri tells Tergoku to head to the nearby bridge. After Solaria's feast would be the start of the real date. It turns out that the other crew of the Neos Seikonia Secret Service converted a nearby residential area into several souvenir booths, and Tergoku and Solaria are treated into an all-expenses-paid promo. Meanwhile, Yuki, who has been stalking them around town, has already sorted out deployment orders for the Krityan Crownguards. Solaria continues to enjoy her vacation with Tergoku as she buy a lotta things that Treasure Hunters. However, she soon notices that it seems Tergoku is not having fun like her. Tergoku manages to assure Solaria that he is having fun just like her, and soon, Solaria takes Tergoku to their next destination, hands clasped together. Route 11:Now it's Time! The new Ally; Taichi! His destination, the Azurda, Known as Mercuricord, where he will fight in a secret Tournament as he's finally managed to live the life that he and his blood siblings envision. The group is on its way to Altissia for them to sign in for the Tournament. Ryuji check the newly established Galatic Website called "the Phan-Travelist Site" as it shows a lot of lame request. The Ship call the RAD, Raiko Dragmag's car they are using, the Regalia, breaks down in the middle of the Taikode region. After failed attempts in calling for help, they push the car to the nearest service station: Hammerfist Eastern Taikode Town. They meet mechanic Cindy Surim and her grandfather Sid Sophiar, who is acquainted with Tergoku's Grandfather and calls him "Rai". Taichi Nonaki is a Fox-Auraian Hybrid student who work at a restaurant but self-Glorifing male Thugs mistake him for a waiter. One day, Sally Alicia Acorn, the crimson-red haired Fighter of the Mobiutokyo, discovers Taichi and asks her and Ann Phi about his identity. Route 12:Powers of Ninjors! Hybrids and Pureblood! Yuki and the Krityan Crownguards stop to eat lunch in a forest on their way to Mercuricood. While everyone is eating, Shell Otter steals one of Krityan Crownguard's food. The Krityan Crownguard angrily knocks Shell Otter over and they begin fighting each other. Yuki and Krityan Crownguards step in to break the fight up. A group of Bouffhorns charge towards everyone. They run away but a Bouffhorn again charges to create an explosion that separates the whole group. Kurumi, 3 Krityan Crownguards end up on one side of the forest, while Yuki, 2 Krityan Crownguards and, Shell Otter are on the other side of the forest. Kurumi looks up Bouffhorn on the Log which explains that Bouffhorn charges and headbutts everything that invades their habitat. While trying to reunite with everyone, Emolga goes up into a tree to eat an apple and a Krityan Crownguards explains to her that she must stay together with the group so they don't become separated. While heading out to the field outside of the forest, a Krityan Crownguards trips over another one and they begin fighting again. Yuki and Axew break them both up. Maimi, with her Birds, approaches them and Yuki questions her about her hairstyle choice. Maimi explains that it is a wig to protect her from the Bouffhorn. Route 13:Powers of Ninjors! The Twin Krityan Pups Inventors! Sun heads to Hawaii Floating Ring, where she hopes to find the seal. While flying inside the ruin sector, her ship malfunctions and crash lands, causing an explosion. She is caught by a Krityan/ Auraian Twins named Goffu and Thor (who is in possession of a Chargers), and relentlessly attacked by him. The other Ninjors arrive to stop the Krityan Twins from attacking Sun. After realizing the Twins both has a chargers, they bring him back to his own residence and encourage him to "activate" it, but to no avail. He reveals that no one can defeat The Shadow King Xehanort, causing Sun to berate him for the power of the Chagers to not choose her. Sun proceeds to call the twins a coward, and the three begin fighting again. Route 14:Powers of Ninjors! The Capitol of Eidolons; Wärter! Near the Level 1 nation on Jagama, two thieves have begun to be aware of the Ninjors Steel. Arriving at a white castle, Solaria, Tasuku and Tergoku are trapped in a colloseum, they are confronted by another Fighter, Ganessa a powerful fighter of Wärter. Despite Tergoku holding her arm, Solaria does nothing but tell him to leave her alone. Just then, a gloating Ganessa arrives and insults Solaria which starts a fight between the two despite Tergoku's warnings. When Solaria manages to knock her down, Ganessa goes into Pandora Mode and proceeds to beat and torture Solaria. Tergoku tries to stop the fight, but Ganessa slaps him away; which causes Solaria to react and go into Pandora Mode, and she then defeats Ganessa. Meanwhile, a Huntmen Tribe Woman named Miyabi Kannazuki (known as "the Ashikabi Eater") takes an interest in Tergoku and wants to make him her newest Toy. Route 15:Power of Ninjors! Space Nomads and, the Space town, Torino! However, a Member of the Shadow Claws Miyabi and her three Followers arrive. Miyabi offers Tergoku to be her Follower but when he rejects, she threatens Tergoku, which prompts Solaria to raise her weapon against Miyabi. After taking a strike to her face, which angers her, Miyabi orders her Followers to freeze both Tergoku and Solaria and beat them. As Miyabi and her Followers humiliate and sexually harass Solaria, Tergoku use his King Roar to stop them. By the time Kim, Elise and Chiffon arrive to stop the fight, Solariahas brutally beaten Miyabi and her Limiters and is about to deliver a deadly blow when Tergokupleads with her to stop, which she does. As Kim and Elise learn the secrets of Tergoku’s and Solaria’s Light Dragon abilities, Chiffon realize that The Ninjor Steel done it now because they is now the target of the other Shadow Claws members, who do not take lightly to those who disrespect the Organization. Route 16:The Snowing Island! Mementos and Hellawes! At the port Entrance of town Tergoku, Solaria and Zokurou see that the ships are anchor to the harbor. Solaria notice that the sea charts are routed to the islands that been taken over by the Chaos Underworld. Tergoku hear the noises the Shipping Pirates making as they curse a cabin boy name Dyle when a mysterious woman who is known as one of the Hades Lord name "Tia Harribel Reapia." The Hades Lords: the five chosen vessels for the release of Zarc's seal. Route 17:The Snowing Island! The Mountain Mining! On their way to Hadlow Hollow; Tergoku’s approach a cliff where the view of the surrounding area is astounding. However, the serenity is interrupted by a rockslide. Shadow Den Hall bandit Trio, on top of the mountain, recovers from the earthquake, only to find the rock below them crumble. As they fall through the forest below, they get entangled in vines, followed by a giant boulder crashing down on them. Route 18:The Snowing Island! Vigilante and Pain! Route 19:The Aura Cup! Day 1! Route 20: The Aura Cup! Unfinished Business! Route 21:The Aura Cup! The First Devil King! Route 22:The Aura Cup! Arthurious' Daughter! Route 23:The Aura Cup! Hidden Village! Route 24:The Aura Cup! Hunter Moon! Route 25:The Aura Cup! The Return of Shenlong Tergoku! Route 26:Van Aifread's Guild! Bizen's Division! Route 27:Van Aifread's Guild! Fortress Raid! Chapter 3:Waves of the Roar Route 28:The Mega Satellite! Information! Route 29:The Mega Satellite! Divine Beast! Route 30:The Mega Satellite! So little time! Route 31: The Mega Satellite! Ninjors! Route 32:Forbidden Romance! The Kirtyan/Newman Lovers! Route 33:Forbidden Romance! Duel! Route 34:Forbidden Romance! Museum of Plagiarism! Route 35:Soren's Wings of Freedom! Prison! Route 36:Soren's Wings of Freedom! Freedom! Route 37:Soren's Wings of Freedom! Daybreak! Route 38:It's Ninja Time! Training Daze! Route 39:It's Ninja Time! Invasion! Route 40:It's Ninja Time! The Energy Sucking Yuri-Girl! Route 41:It’s Ninja Time! Operation:Blast off;U-turn! Route 42:It's Ninja Time! Defensive Walls! Route 43:It's Ninja Time! Maximus Kong’s return! Route 44: It's Ninja Time! Oushu! Route 45: It's Ninja Time! Scaruge and Rita! Fangs of Despair Saga Chapter 1:Cusands' Revenge Route 46:Terra’s Revenge! The Spy! Route 47:Terra’s Revenge! Dragon King and the Summoner Princess! Route 48:Cyberverse! A Plan in Action! Route 49:Cyberverse! Martial Arts Battle! Route 50:Delta Crux! Protectors! Route 51:Delta Crux! Meteorite! Route 52:Delta Crux! Asiá Argento! Route 53:New Trail! Battle of Pho Island! Route 54:New Trail! Athena! Route 55:New Trail! The Home of the King of Fighters! Route 56:New Trail! Net! Route 57:New Trail! Vows! Chapter 2:the Ultimate Journey Begin!! Route 58:First Trial! Neo Hong Kong! Route 59:First Trial! The Shadow Chateau! Route 60:First Trial! London Disco! Route 61:First Trial! Martial Artists Night Out! Route 62:First Trial! Operation:Thunder Beak! Route 64:Dreams and Goals! Tergoku’s Past! (Scarlet Night) Route 65:Dreams and Goals! Tergoku's Past! (Titanna) Route 66:India Star Party! A Starry Eyed Encounter! Route 67:India Star Party! Star Dance Ball! Route 68:India Star Party! Security Takedown! Route 69:India Star Party! Operation:Hippo Drop! Chapter 3:Lost Heart Route 70:Illegal Nectar Factory! Spice operation foiled! Route 71:Illegal Nectar Factory! The Silver Society! Route 72:Illegal Nectar Factory! Operation:Wet Tiger! Route 73:Hypnosis Imprisonment! Jailbreak; Ninjor Steel style! Route 74:Hypnosis Imprisonment! Insolation Cell! Route 75:Hypnosis Imprisonment! Operation:Trojan Tank! Route 76:Hypnosis Imprisonment! A Tangled Web! Route 77:Hypnosis Imprisonment! Nightmare on War Street! Route 78:Hypnosis Imprisonment! War Final Setup! Route 79:Hypnosis Imprisonment! Operation:Highroad! Chapter 4:The Fifth Race; Demihuman Route 80:Western Central Ring! Pure lands! Route 81:Western Central Ring! Arrival of the Dark Wolf! Route 82:Bionis Liberation! Frontier Boarder Planet! Route 83:Bionis Liberation! Evil Sagian! Route 84:Bionis Liberation! Otharon! Route 85:Bionis Liberation! Quoi Woods! Chapter 5:Erythia Solar System Route 86:Planet Makna! Melia and Alvis! Route 87:Planet Makna! Koneko... Ally or Foe? Route 88:High Ravia! Princess Melia! Route 89:High Ravia! Crown Princess Melia! Route 90:Xcution! Ninjors Steel vs Xcution! Route 91:Xcution! Even Exile Krityans aren't free! (Part 1) Route 92:Xcution! Even Exile Krityans aren't free! (Part 2) Route 93:Xcution! Aftermath! Saga Three:The Fall; Who to Trust Chapter 1:The Difference between Neos and Chaos Route 94:Everrain in Detroit! Martial Artists and Gigas Hawk! Route 95:Everrain in Detroit! Willy return! Route 96:Everrain in Detroit! The Hunt! Route 97:Everrain in Detroit! Operation:Sunrise! Route 98:Everrain in Detroit! Belfast and Chicago! Route 99:Feeding time in Chicago! Willy’s revenge! Route 100:Feeding time in Chicago! Sweet and Sour! Route 101:Feeding time in Chicago! Beacon disfunctional! Route 102:Feeding time in Chicago! Operation:Stomaches! Chapter 2:Neos Users; Allies or, Enemies?!! Route 103:Chains of events! Solaria’s story! Route 104:Chains of events! Tergoku’s story! Route 105:Heroes! Operations in Paris! Route 106:Heroes! Raid and Gate! Route 107:Power Poison in Paris! Shinra rules! Route 108:Power Poison in Paris! Blackmai list! Route 109:Power Poison in Paris! Drugs Factory! Route 110:Power Poison in Paris! Operation:Fever Blast! Chapter 3:The Corrupted World Route 111:Pit of Darkness! Golden Ghostship! Route 112:Pit of Darkness! The Girl Delinquent!(part 1) Route 113:Pit of Darkness! The Girl Delinquent!(part 2) Route 114:Slayers in Rio! Jewel of the Union! Route 115:Slayers in Rio! Flame Bringer! Route 116:Slayers in Rio! Cykalak! Route 117:Slayers in Rio! Operation:Union Jack! Route 118:Story Point! Festival! Route 119:Story Point! One Path! Route 120:Cristo a la Durango! Rufus Shinra! Route 121:Cristo a la Durango! Evidences!!! Route 122:Cristo a la Durango! Investigations! Route 123:Cristo a la Durango! Operation:Corporate Downfall! Chapter 4:The Western Mayan Nation of Astroia; Peru Route 124:Dagger of the Past! Ophion! Route 125:Dagger of the Past! Akhos and, Talos Vinsmoke! Route 126:Dagger of the Past! The Spark of Hope! Route 127:Mercenary Mission! Ignacy's Underlings! Route 128:Mercenary Mission! The battle of Honolulu! (Part 1) Route 129:Mercenary Mission! The battle of Honolulu! (Part 2) Route 130:Cold Front Iron Horse! Jean Bison! Route 131:Cold Front Iron Horse! Derailed! Route 132:Cold Front Iron Horse! Caboose Bashing! Route 133:Cold Front Iron Horse! Operation:Train Bear! Chapter 5:Return of the Immortal Villain Route 134:Menace in the North, Eh! Northern Light! Route 135:Menace in the North, Eh! Lumberjack games! Route 136:Menace in the North, Eh! Bears and Eagles! Route 137:Menace in the North, Eh! Operation:Canada Games! Route 138:Anatomy for Disaster! Hate Chip! Route 139:Anatomy for Disaster! Neyla! Route 140:Anatomy for Disaster! Phantom Sky Fortress! Route 141:Anatomy for Disaster! Clock-La! Route 142:Anatomy for Disaster! Clock-La final stand! Saga Four Category:Martial Arts Category:Scifi Category:Magic Category:Mecha Category:Traveling Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Neos Star